Room 206
by Mrs Criss 2012
Summary: What I think went down (ha!) in the hotel room. Shameless smutty one shot. Bottom! Blaine (obvs) For Becky and Laura.


Blaine barely has time to kick the door shut behind him before Kurt is upon him, attacking him with fierce longing and desperation.

"Fuck, I want you so bad." He breathes hotly between kisses, nipping at Blaine's bottom lip playfully.

Blaine kisses back just as hungrily, moaning wantonly as Kurt slams him against the door and grinds his achingly hard cock against him.

"If it hadn't been for Tina and Mercedes you could've had me a whole lot earlier." Blaine gasps as Kurt's hands untuck his shirt and run swiftly up his chest, rubbing both nipples between his fingers.

"Hmm I know. I've been so fucking horny all day."

"Me too." Blaine captures Kurt's face in his hands, their kisses becoming sloppier as the desperation grows.

"Have you Blaine?" Kurt asks teasingly, knowing full well the answer. "Do you want me?"

"Mmmfff" comes the reply as Blaine tugs and pulls at Kurt's shirt, needing him undressed as quickly as possible. He sucks an angry looking hickey into his neck as the shirt falls to the floor, and Blaine sighs contentedly as he can finally take in the gorgeous pale flesh before him.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Kurt asks inquiringly, pulling Blaine further into the room by his tie.

"Yes, yes, oh God yes." Blaine starts to walk towards the bed, but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Hold up Mister. On your knees. I wanna see you suck my cock."

"Oh Jesus," a partially undressed and completely debauched Blaine moans as he falls eagerly to undo Kurt's pants. "Holy fuck Kurt...I need to..."

"Yes, yes," Kurt rasps with longing as his pants and tight black briefs are pushed to the floor. "Touch yourself while you suck me baby."

Blaine manages to resist the urge to smile as he finally takes Kurt's straining cock in his hand. He really wants to make some remark about it being too long, but stays silent- not wanting to take the chance that Kurt might suddenly re-think, although as they've both been wanting this since Kurt picked him up this morning, he doubts either could back out now.

He settles instead for slowly running his tongue over the head of Kurt's cock, feeling like he could cry with joy at finally getting to taste him again. Kurt clutches the edge of the dressing table for support as he struggles not to spill right there and then.

"Don't fucking tease me." Kurt snaps as Blaine continues to circle his tongue, and he pushes himself against Blaine's face, who opens up that gloriously hot mouth, and takes him eagerly.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Kurt yells. "Oh fuck. I'd forgotten how good that feels."

Blaine sinks lower, moving his tongue up and down the shaft as he hums softly. Kurt loses it then, tugging hard on Blaine's stiffly gelled hair and thrusting into his mouth, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of Blaine's lips stretched sinfully around his length.

Fumbling with his own pants, Blaine makes an unholy noise as he starts to stroke himself quickly, his strokes matching the pace at which he sucks Kurt. He pulls off to look up at him, smiling around the very tip as Kurt looks down and smiles back.

"You are so beautiful." Kurt murmurs, running one finger along Blaine's jaw in a gesture so sweet and caring that Blaine has to look away. "Let me watch you touch yourself."

"Oh," Blaine whimpers, throwing back his head as he pumps his hard cock, putting on such a show for Kurt that he kneels and rips eagerly at Blaine's undershirt, managing to pull it roughly over his head before sucking and biting at his nipples.

"So hot...wanna see you jerk off for me." Kurt whispers as Blaine's eyes close at the overwhelming pleasure.

"You...you...need you in my mouth." Blaine babbles, completely past being able to string any coherent sentence together as Kurt stands again and Blaine eagerly engulfs him.

"Shit! Blaine...oh fuck...Blaine!" Kurt cries, unable to hold back and his hips stutter uncontrollably as he comes deep into Blaine's mouth, who swallows every drop, swirling it around in his mouth and tipping himself over the edge as he does so.

"Holy crap." Blaine pants as he kneels on all fours and tries to regain his breath.

"I haven't finished with you yet." Kurt states. "Bed. Now."

Unable to reply, Blaine falls wearily onto the bed, his body still trying to come down from it's high. Kurt clearly is not suffering the same problem, as he straddles Blaine and looks down at him haughtily.

"I'm gonna fuck you."

Blaine gulps and nods.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard, and you're not gonna come until I say you can. Is that clear?"

"Yes, shit. Yes!" Blaine moans as his dick twitches and tries to fill again.

"I brought lube." Kurt carries on talking as he climbs off the bed and tries to locate his jacket in the pile of discarded clothes. "I planned on hooking up with you. You're so fucking sexy, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away. But like you said, this is just bro's helping bro's. Strictly friends, okay?"

"Of course." Blaine smiles kindly at Kurt's words of delusion. Let him think what he wants. He'll soon realize.

He settles himself between Blaine's legs once more, setting a cushion under his hips before he bends and places soft kisses along the beautiful treasure lines he always loved so much.

"Fuck it." he mutters, and falls on top of Blaine, needing to feel their naked bodies pressed close together once more. He kisses Blaine deeply, their tongues jostling for dominance, but on this occasion Blaine is happy to let Kurt win. He sucks at Kurt's neck once more, being sure to leave as many marks to remember him by as possible.

Pulling back slightly, Kurt coats his fingers with lube and hooks Blaine's leg over his shoulder before pressing one finger against his entrance.

"Sure?" he asks, smiling when Blaine nods eagerly.

"Please Kurt...please."

Pushing in, Kurt is rewarded with a deep growl from Blaine, who throws his head back onto the pillow as his hand flies to his cock.

"Oh fucking hell!" Blaine yells. "It's too good...Kurt...I..."

"You're not gonna come." Kurt orders. "You're only allowed to come with my cock in your tight ass."

"Jesus..." Blaine moans as Kurt adds another finger, scissoring them and stretching Blaine open.

Slapping Blaine's hand away, Kurt bends down and sucks at the tip of Blaine's leaking cock, now fully hard and begging for release.

"Please Kurt...fuck me...I'm begging you."

Kurt chuckles softly. "I know you're randy, but it'll hurt too much if I..."

"No it won't!" Blaine rushes out, pulling Kurt towards him so their lips can meet briefly. "Wanna feel it burn. Please. Wanna feel you for days."

Kurt smirks and flips Blaine's legs up over his shoulders before pushing in unmercifully.

"Mmmfff." is all Kurt can manage as Blaine hisses at the intrusion and he feels him clench tightly around him.

They both stay still, gazes locked as memories come flooding back.

"I love you." Kurt says, eyes soft with tenderness.

"I love you too." Blaine smiles back, and they both know that however Kurt may deny it, they will never manage to be just friends.

Slowly, Kurt starts to move, pushing in and out and trying not to come at the delicious feeling of Blaine's heat around him. He shifts so Blaine has his legs around his waist, enabling him to lean down and bite hard at Blaine's chest before running his tongue over any part he can reach.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Blaine chants. Kurt is everywhere, invading all of his senses and it feels so right and wonderful that he just can't handle anymore. "Kurt I'm gonna..."

"No!" Kurt cries, speeding up and slamming into Blaine repeatedly. He is wild with lust, head down, sweat dripping onto Blaine's equally damp chest as the two join together. "Don't wanna ever...stop." he manages to get out.

Blaine tightens his legs around him, almost screaming when Kurt changes angle slightly and hits his prostate. "God YES! RIGHT THERE!"

And it's too much for both of them. "Come with me Blaine. Come...with...ummmmpfpff" Kurt shudders as he pushes into him harder than ever, and Blaine strokes himself only twice before he comes too- so hard that he sees stars.

Kurt just manages to swipe his tongue through the white mess pooled on Blaine's stomach before collapsing on his side, panting hard and capturing a beaming Blaine's lips in a messy kiss.

* * *

Blaine drives Kurt to the airport, both standing awkwardly as the final boarding call is announced.

"So I guess I'd better..." Kurt gets out, unable to look Blaine in the eye for fear of breaking down completely.

"Yeah." Blaine rasps. although whether his throat is hoarse from tears or deep throating Kurt that morning, no one knows. "Thank you...for staying on."

"I wanted to." Kurt says simply, and the pair embrace fiercely, Blaine trying for a kiss but Kurt moving slightly so the kiss lands at the side of his lips.

"Just friends, remember?" he says with a small, sad smile.

"Keep telling yourself that, Kurt." Blaine says as he walks slowly backwards. "Keep telling yourself that." he grins, and blows a kiss to his soulmate before turning and walking away.


End file.
